


脏脑洞不配有姓名

by shenxiyian



Category: 267, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenxiyian/pseuds/shenxiyian





	脏脑洞不配有姓名

要说城东的红灯区，不得不提到一位响当当的人物。不管混不混sm圈，走南闯北路过城东的都听说过这位先生。

SG，那人叫SG。  
SG 名气大有两个原因，首先SG是个很绝的男人，个子不高却漂了头发，整个人白得不近人情，看上去像是脱离了凡尘的纷纷扰扰。SG天生长了冷漠的五官，从来没人见过他情绪上起什么波澜。见过他的人都说他的眼神就像一尊神站在云端往人间望。大家说他总是冰冷而理性地掌控着肮脏的欲望，让人忍不住想要匍匐在他脚边，做他的信徒。  
而另一个名气响的原因，是这样优秀的SG,竟然只收了一个奴。关于这个唯一的宠儿，坊间众说纷纭，但是大家共同认可的是，这个唯一的奴想必也不会是什么普通货色。

看上去冷漠得要命，背后却是个专情的主人。  
大概是因为这个，m总是络绎不绝要往他身边靠，都不怕死地想要试一试，想看看自己有没有可能让SG破例再收一个奴。

这可太酷了，金泰亨第一次听说这号人物的时候，眼里满满都是仰慕。他刚接触这个圈子不久，原本是想做s泡泡妞，没想到在其中越陷越深，倒算是个受欢迎的新人。至今为止，他也收过几个小女奴，但是那些女孩都是因为喜欢他的脸才找他的，调教过程中总是透露着勉强和讨好，没过多久金泰亨就觉得厌了。

命运还真是奇妙，谁知道传闻中触不可及的前辈，有一天会握着鞭柄，抬起自己的下巴呢？

后来金泰亨还常常拿这件事和别人吹。  
“SG你知道么？就连他都爱死老子这张脸了。”  
好像只记得是SG主动找的他，一点都不记得自己身份从s变到m了。  
圈子里的人都和他开玩笑，说“你这张脸太适合做m了，也难怪SG想收你。哇——跪下的时候抬起这样一张脸，太他妈的有成就感了，想想都能射出来。”  
金泰亨只是笑嘻嘻，一点不介意他们开玩笑的样子，“那老子可得保护好自己，别被你们几个王八羔子给惦记上了。”

话是这么说，当金泰亨拿着SG托人给他的地址，走进走廊最深那间包间的时候，心脏都快跳出来了。谁料到SG会再收奴啊，这可是一次难得的面试机会。  
打开房门，金泰亨看到SG正躺在沙发上玩手机，很漫不经心的样子。脚边有一个漂亮的少年趴在柔软的羊毛地毯上，正百无聊赖地看着电影。要不是那个少年上身半裸，脖子上戴着狗牌，金泰亨还以为自己误闯了什么亲兄弟的午后快乐时光。  
不知道出于什么心理，金泰亨眼神扫描起趴着的那个人。趴在地上的少年长得可真好看，大概只比他差那么一点点。但是相比之下，身材却好得有点过分，明明手臂上那么漂亮的肌肉，腰臀还是那么纤细饱满。金泰亨突然有点心虚，希望SG等会不要叫他脱衣服。

“脱衣服。”S好像有读心术一样，连眼睛根本没抬起来，只是用酒泡过一样的烟嗓说道。  
金泰亨犹豫了一下，他不太确定要不要这么简单就听话。毕竟之前他也算个s嘛……被这个男人操屁股还是有点……  
S看到他没动，眼神示意了一下脚边那个少年。  
那个好看少年站了起来，金泰亨看着他胸前的狗牌在这一动作的过程中晃呀晃，只觉得又性感又羞耻，不由得下意识往后退了半步。  
“别担心啊，”那个男孩站起来后仿佛变了一个人，“SG很温柔的。你看我身上也没有穿环，没有纹身，鞭伤嘛……”他瞟了一眼SG，那人没抬头。  
“鞭伤也很好看的呀。”他转过头，露出光裸的后背。这一次，就算是金泰亨也没办法保持冷静了，这幅画面果然不能随随便便让人看到，他开始理解为什么SG要把这个男孩子藏起来了。那个男孩有着一副运动系少年的漂亮身板，更别提此时背后还印着匀称漂亮的鞭痕了。背上的每一鞭都恰好叠着上一鞭的鞭尾，最终在肩胛骨开出了一朵漂亮的蝴蝶兰，就连肩胛骨下面的阴影都算得刚刚好。那个少年手臂抬起来的时候一定会痛，但是那朵蝴蝶兰也会随着他的动作，扑闪翅膀飞起来。如果将少年有弹性的背脊比作一片珍贵空白的画布，那么SG就是可遇而不可求的天才画家。

怪不得大家都这么崇拜SG,金泰亨此时只能微张着嘴，什么都说不出来。

“我……我能考虑一下吗？”金泰亨最终憋出来做这么一句。  
那个少年好像很诧异的样子，“我真的不知道你在犹豫什么诶，你知不知道……”  
S锁定了手机屏幕，手机发出了很轻的锁屏声。但显然那个少年被这声音牵制住了，闭上了嘴巴。

“可以考虑，我们现在就当是玩玩好了。”SG也从沙发上坐了起来，“既然是玩伴，那还是互通一下姓名吧。我叫闵玧其，他叫田柾国，你叫金泰亨。我是S，你们俩是M。很清楚，游戏现在开始吧。我不想再等了。”

“重新认识一下。”闵玧其伸出双手，一只手牵住了金泰亨，一只手牵住了田柾国。

一旦闵玧其开始掌握节奏，金泰亨觉得自己就像变成了一颗小棋子，根本没有权力选择方向。  
他只能乖乖认命，一颗一颗解开了扣子。  
闵玧其手指往地上指了指，他也只能乖乖跪在他面前。  
“没叫你起来就不许动，这个不用我教了吧？”闵玧其说完就转头走了，留着金泰亨跪在毯子上不明所以。

天气预告说今天有暴雨，窗外的天已经黑了。金泰亨明明在地上跪了快一个小时，下半身却硬得疼痛了起来。  
太狡猾了，闵玧其。  
金泰亨阴沉着脸，看着床上两个男人颠龙倒凤。实在是忍不住，抬起了一边膝盖，放松了一下。

今天对他而言最冲击的事实是，闵玧其竟然是下面那个。闵玧其躺在床上，拍了拍身侧之后，田柾国一跃而起扑在他身上的样子实在太过于刺激，金泰亨就算闭上眼睛不去看那副活春宫，白净冷艳的男人张开双腿双颊潮红的样子还是会不停在脑内自动播放。  
“停下，小国。”闵玧其喘着气，拽了拽田柾国脖子上的狗牌。田柾国立马听话地停下了，乖巧地睁大眼睛等着下一步指令，就连插在后穴里的阴茎都不再有丝毫的移动。  
似乎是缓过神了，闵玧其平复呼吸后，勾过田柾国的脖子，在嘴边亲了亲当作奖励，“继续。”  
“啊……”闵玧其并不吝啬呻吟，“做得嗯……做得好……小国……”  
田柾国听到后自然是更加卖力，金泰亨看着他一下一下用力撞进去的样子，实在忍不住了，也开始脱下内裤自慰起来。  
闵玧其似乎是到达了高潮，他做了一个停止的手势，田柾国立刻将性器埋到最深处不动了。金泰亨想象着田柾国的感受，应该能很清楚地感觉到高潮时后面一阵一阵的收缩吧，肯定爽得要上天了。  
结果闵玧其高潮之后立刻将田柾国推走了，田柾国虽然面上有些委屈的样子，还是抽走了性器，乖乖下床抱闵玧其去了浴室。

金泰亨终于静下心，趁机快速将精液撸了出来。他闭着眼睛呼气，满脑子都是闵玧其那副等着被亵渎的高贵姿态。  
他的精液射到了毯子上，手上腿上也有一些。但是衣服都脱完了，他身边根本没东西能够销毁证据，他只能祈祷着闵玧其不介意刚刚他看着他们两个自慰了。

但是，显然金泰亨没那么好运气。闵玧其洗完澡出来又恢复了那副神相，他穿戴整齐，甚至穿上了皮裤和军靴。田柾国还是像刚刚那样乖巧地跟在后面，看到闵玧其站定了，就在他身后塌腰跪坐下来。  
闵玧其鞋尖捻了捻金泰亨射在地上的那滩精液，表情有些嫌弃，“果然是条没规矩的小野狗。”他蹲下来，抬起金泰亨的下巴，轻轻吻了他一下。  
“下次不可以这样了。”  
金泰亨不知道自己怎么了，明明是被粗暴无礼地对待，内心却好像更加兴奋了似的，大概是因为他开始明白游戏规则了——只要熬过了命令和惩罚，必然有更快乐的奖励在后面等着他。比如刚刚那个吻。

闵玧其站了起来，却依然托着金泰亨的下巴。金泰亨只好被迫仰着头，与闵玧其直视，他感觉下体有些异样，似乎是闵玧其用军靴拨了拨他软掉的性器，橡胶制的鞋底没有那么冰冷，但是坚硬凹凸的触感让金泰亨不由得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。无法看到自己的重要器官被他人怎样对待，这个念头让金泰亨毛骨悚然。  
“发情的小狗当然需要惩罚了。虽然我很喜欢你，你知道的吧？”闵玧其放开了金泰亨的下巴。  
金泰亨赶紧低下头看自己的阴茎，果然有一道浅浅的鞋印。  
“如果你还想留下来，就按照我说的做。”  
金泰亨此时哪里还会有一丝离开的念头，从踏进这个房门开始，所有的一切都在扭转他的固有思维。当然要留下来，如果能操到闵玧其，让他怎么样都可以。  
金泰亨眼神很坚定，直到听到闵玧其下达的指令。  
“抱着田柾国，蹭出来，能蹭出来我就让你留下来。”闵玧其笑了，金泰亨第一次看到他笑。那个冷漠的男人正低头看着他，笑得眼睛眯起来，露出浅粉色的牙龈，这个画面让金泰亨变得没有那么犹豫了。

金泰亨忍着羞耻，向田柾国跪行过去，涨红了脸，才将性器勉强贴到了田柾国的臀侧。他皱了皱眉，觉得蹭出来这个要求有点太难了。  
金泰亨偷偷观察田柾国，那个男孩子好像不太情愿的样子，大概只是给闵玧其面子， 才没有躲开。  
金泰亨挺着腰蹭了几下，越发感觉到自己的尴尬，他在这种状态下别说射了，连继续硬着都困难。田柾国的屁股很圆很有弹性，每次金泰亨将阴茎怼上去，都会不着边际地滑开。田柾国好像很排斥金泰亨对他的屁股蹭来蹭去的，暗地里白了金泰亨一眼。  
显然闵玧其对这样的表演很感兴趣，就像在看一只找错对象的发情期小泰迪一样，时不时还会逗逗金泰亨，让他加把劲儿，说这样可不行。

大概蹭了有一会儿，金泰亨简直觉得自己没有尊严了，气氛更是尴尬到了极点。他有点想哭又觉得自己实在太没用，只能停下了动作，瘫坐在地。田柾国十分不耐烦，看他实在是差劲得很，准备好心帮他一下，将手虚握起来，眼神示意金泰亨把下面插进来。  
射出来就能搞到SG了，只有这一个念头支撑着金泰亨了。既然都已经做到这个地步了，就再努力一下吧，金泰亨扶着自己已经半软的性器插进了田柾国的掌心。柔软的皮肤恰到好处地包裹着蓬勃的欲望，金泰亨只觉得自己的快要灵魂出窍了，在那一瞬间，他觉得自己真的变成了闵玧其口中发情的小狗，是个随便什么人都能让他射精的低等玩物。

大概是因为羞耻，金泰亨很快就射了。  
虽然闵玧其中间一度觉得无聊，但最后的结果好像还是挺让他满意的。  
“还可以，泰泰适应得很快……”闵玧其摸了摸金泰亨的头发，同时赐予了他一个和教名有着同等意义的昵称——泰泰。

金泰亨原本没觉得摸头是多么强烈的动作，但是在闵玧其的手掌下，发丝好像拥有了独立的神经元，在指缝间的磨擦也变得格外敏感。他觉得闵玧其的调教有一种奇特的魅力，让他只想放下一切，只要跟在这个人身后就好。怪不得有些人喜欢做m，他原来不理解，现在觉得做m没有什么不好的。放下一些无关紧要的东西，简单的快乐就会变多。  
田柾国显然有些不满，他将自己的圆脑袋塞到了闵玧其的另一只手掌下面，无声索求着奖励。


End file.
